Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 8 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 63 }{ 9 } $
$ = 10 \times 8 + 9 \times 7 $ $ = 80 + 9 \times 7 $ $ = 80 + 63 $ $ = 143 $